If Only
by DevilPrincessOfDarkWorld
Summary: Allen had confessed his love for him through a letter and yet he never had a chance to confess his own feeling to him...Full summarry inside.


This is a new story for you all. Hope you enjoy it and leave some comment if ever you have. Ok then on with the show.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Kitykazero15_01<strong>

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Yullen**

**Genre: ****tragedy/romance/drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Warning: ****OOC may be encountered**

**If Only**

Summary: Allen had confessed his love for him through letter and yet he never had the chance to confess his own feelings to him, it was too late, love was too late, and he was too late. He had died not knowing that he had felt the same way about him .There is character death inside. Please don't hate me for killing him; I just love tragedy so much.

* * *

><p>A quiet night fell upon the HQ, as everyone was sleeping soundly; blocking all noises from the world a single soul stirs in the night. A teen 16 years of age lay awake; he is writing some kind of letter, a confession letter to be exact to the most anti-social Kanda Yuu, heaving out a sigh as his signature had been written down; he then folded the paper and decided to hit the hay.<p>

The next day he had woken up early, trained, bathe and ate, he then took a deep breath and slipped the piece of paper under Kanda's door and left for Kumui's office for his mission. As it turned out to be a two week mission in Taiwan, some reports have said that there had been weird disappearances have been occurring which might be related to innocence or Akuma's. He made his way to the underground water way and saw a canoe with Kanda on it, he had just returned from his mission in Russia, he just smiled to himself and left for his own mission. After he had reported to Kumui his mission, he decided to take a long hot shower and upon opening his room he saw the folded piece of paper on the floor, curiously he picked it, closed his door and made his way on his bed, sat and began to read its content,

**_Dear Kanda Yuu,_**

**_I really have a thing for you and I'm someone hard to get along with considering I'm bipolar and all, but I really feel for you, you're the only who holds the key to my heart._**

**_I love you so much and without you I'm incomplete, you are the reason why I don't give up. I hope you feel the same way about me._**

**_Always remember I love you more than anything in this world, once again I will repeat I love you._**

**_Sincerely yours,_**

**_Allen Walker_**

All this time the Moyashi had felt this about him, all this time he had been loving him in secret and now he had confessed to him, he was overwhelmed by the confession for he had felt the same way about him to, he couldn't help but let an uncharacteristic smile grace his lips.

'Come back safe Allen.' He prayed as he folded the piece of paper and laid in on the table beside where the lotus hour glass resides, taking a quick shower he proceeded to the training room. He couldn't take the thought of Allen's confession letter to him as he continued his route to the training room.

A week has passed and he hadn't gotten news that Allen had returned yet but then again nobody ever bothered to tell him things he didn't care and give a damn about but in truth he did care especially about the concerns about the Moyashi. He was just doing his usual meditating when Lavi had abruptly interupted him, annoyingly he asked;

"What the fuck do you want rabbit?"

"It's Allen, his in a bad condition, the said nurse he might not make it." He said which made Kanda stand up from his meditating position and held up Lavi by the collar and glared at him and shook him.

"Don't fucking play with me Lavi!" he said angrily and dropped him on the ground, the Usagi knew perfectly well that he had a thing for him and know not to talk about things like that about him.

"It's the truth Kanda, you should hurry and go there." He said and he did, he frantically ran to the infirmary room but before he could reach said destination the nurse came out a sad expression clearly present on her face, he just stood there for a few seconds and then ran out of there, he just can't believe it.

"No it can't be! It just can't!" He cried and continued to run, not caring about the stares that were directed at him, his tears could clearly be seen but he doesn't give a damn about those insignificant his things, opening and closing room door, he had slumped himself on the wall as more tears fell.

At the funeral everyone was so devastated for the loss of not just a comrade but a brother, to them he was someone that will never be forgotten and his memory will live on in their hearts, as the funeral ended and everyone left with a heavy heart but he had stayed a bit longer.

He couldn't stop the tears that had started falling, he didn't care to wipe them away either, it was just unbearable for him, he never had the chance to tell him how he felt, life is cruel so is the fucking war.

Allen had confessed his love for him through letter and yet he never had the chance to confess his own feelings to him, it was too late, love was too late, and he was too late. He had died not knowing that he had felt the same way about him.

They were never given a chance to be together, to be with each other, if only he had confessed to him sooner, if only he had confessed to him when there was still time, if only he had found the courage and if only he had casted aside the fear of rejection.

_**If only he had confessed...**_

_**Love is cruel**_

**-=End=-**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Wow that was...<strong>

**Allen: Depressing-sniffs-**

**Yuu: Emo again?**

**Me: Yes, oh well**

**R&R**

**Kitykazero**


End file.
